


Trouble

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Loki Is A Jerk, Poor Thor (Marvel), Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: There is nothing you and Loki like more than messing with Thor.Prompt; “You’re my brother and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks”





	Trouble

You lay back on Loki’s bed looking at the canopy above as he paced the room.  He was all up in his head again and you were waiting to see where this particular mood took him before you decided if you should intervene or not.

You and Loki were… Undefined.  Sometimes friends.  Sometimes friends with benefits.  Sometimes boyfriend and girlfriend.  Sometimes girlfriend and girlfriend.  Sometimes you were mortal enemies.  If Loki was to be called the God of Mischief, you were the God of Indecision and really for the both of you, that worked out perfectly.

“He embarrassed me,”  Loki ranted.  “He always has to show me up! We all get it, Thor.  You’re strong and father likes you best.  Is it really necessary to humiliate me too?”

It hadn’t been that bad really.  Loki had started bragging as he always did.  Telling everyone how he’d learned a new trick where he could put items into a pocket dimension.  Thor had challenged him to do it with one of the urns of the ancestors and as Loki had brought it back out again Thor had pushed him sending both Loki and the urn flying and shattering the urn.  Loki and Freya had easily been able to fix it but it hadn’t stopped Odin from lecturing Loki about childish tricks and growing up in front of all their friends.

“What are you going to do?  Turn into a snake again and stab him when he picks you up?” You asked.

Loki glared at you, but when he saw you weren’t making fun of him he started laughing. “That was a good one.  He still speaks of that one.”

He sighed and slumped over to the bed and collapsed down beside you.  “I swear to the All-Father that could I leave this damned place I would.”

“Always so dramatic.”  You said rolling over and facing him.

Loki wrinkled his nose and turned to face you.  “Help me think of something.”

“Me?  Since when have I ever been good at that?”  You asked.

“Never, I supposed.  But even a stopped clock still speaks truly twice in each day.”  Loki taunted.

“Well, I’m definitely not going to help you now.”  You said.

“No. Help me,”  Loki whined.  “You could seduce him…”  He trailed off as he considered what the next step was after seducing Thor and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s your plan?”  You asked.  “I seduce him?”

Loki smirked at you.  “Yes.  That would show him.”

“Oh, that’s it…”  You said and started tickling him.

He allowed it for exactly twenty seconds, laughing and squirming under your fingers until your hands were pinned above your head.

“I think that is quite enough of that.”  He said in a bored voice.  “Acting like a bilgesnipe.  When will you grow up?  Oh…”

“Did you just call me a bilgesnipe?  Loki, I swear I am going to…”  You snarked.

He got up and held up his hand.  “Hush.  I’m thinking.”

“That’s it.  I’m out of here.”  You said getting up.

“No.  No.  Wait.  I’m going to need your help.”  Loki said.

You stopped and looked at him, eyes narrowed.  “What did you have in mind?”

****

You and Loki crouched behind some bushes deep in the forest of Asgard.  On the other side, a herd of bilgesnipe was currently mostly calm though two younger ones were slamming into both each other and any trees near them.  You pinched the bridge of your nose as you internally cursed yourself.  “Why do I keep letting you talk me into these things?”

“Shh… listen.  I need you to swing around behind them make a lot of noise and herd them toward me.  I’ll open a portal and they should run into it.”  Loki said.

“Okay.  One.  I am fairly certain they are aggressive. What if instead of running away from me they run toward me, and maul me with those giant antlers?  Two.  Why can’t you just make an illusion to scare them?”

Loki grinned at you and patted your back.  “Now where is the fun in that?”

You groaned and got up.  “I’m going to kill you later.”

“I look forward to the attempt.  Now go on.”  Loki teased.

You circled around the outside of the beasts and took a deep breath.  You’d always known Loki was going to be your cause of death.  Today looked like it was the day.  When you’d centered your thoughts you ran out toward the Bilgesnipe screaming at the top of your lungs.

Thankfully you seemed to take them by surprise.  A few made a trumpeting sound in fear and the group took off in the direction of in the direction of Loki.  Loki stood and moved his arms in a large deliberate motion and a blue portal opened.  Three of the bilgesnipe ran straight into it and even from where you were standing you could hear the crashing of furniture and glass breaking.  The rest of the herd seemed to remember they aren’t prey-animals and turned back to where you were standing.  A particularly large male let out a roar and they charged back towards you.  “Oh nines.”  You cursed and started to run.

Loki ran up beside you and hooked his arm around your waist and hoisted you up into a tree just as the herd of beasts bared down on you.  “Well, this is fun,”  Loki said.  “Shall we go home?”

The tree you were perched in shook as one of the beasts slammed into it.  “Please,”  You answered.

Loki opened another portal and you both jumped down into it and landed in the palace.  Loki landed delicately, while you fell in a heap on the marble floor.  Loki rolled his eyes and offered you his hand.   “I really can’t take you anywhere, can I?”

As he pulled you to your feet you heard more crashing.  “Loki!”  Thor’s voice carried down the halls.  Loki turned to you and smirked.

“Shall we see the damage?”  Loki asked.

“Yes, I guess we’ve come this far.”  You replied.

Loki led the way down to Thor’s room.  He was lying on the floor in the hall holding some rope obviously having tried to catch the bilgesnipe.  He looked up at you both as you approached.   “This was you wasn’t it, brother?”  Thor asked.

“Why would you think such horrible things about me, brother?  I’m wounded.”  Loki said melodramatically.

“Loki, you’re my brother and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.”  Thor said getting up.

Loki started laughing and stalked off down the hall.  Thor looked at you and shook his head.  “Why?  Why do you encourage him?”

“You make it sound like I have any choice.”  You said with a shrug.  “Goodluck getting rid of those.”

Thor sighed and went back into his room.  You on the other hand turned and followed after Loki to see what trouble he was going to cook up this time.


End file.
